


Cherry Magic - Night in the Elevator

by writehard_whumpharder



Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | 30-sai Made Doutei da to Mahou Tsukai ni Nareru Rashii (TV), 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (Manga)
Genre: Anal Sex, Boyfriends, Cuddling, Elevator, Established Relationship, Kissing, NSFW, Porn With Plot, Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Smut, adachi - Freeform, cherry magic - Freeform, it's dirty but also kind of wholesome still, kurodachi, kurosawa - Freeform, stuck in the elevator trope, this takes place about a year into their relationship, tw sex, tw sexual content, yes I went there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:08:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28377486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writehard_whumpharder/pseuds/writehard_whumpharder
Summary: When Adachi and Kurosawa leave the office late at night, the power goes out while they're in the elevator. With no signal to call for help they have no choice but to spend the night in there until they can be let out in the morning. With nearly 10 hours to kill, something is bound to happen.
Relationships: Adachi Kiyoshi/Kurosawa Yuichi
Comments: 14
Kudos: 195





	Cherry Magic - Night in the Elevator

**WARNING - NSFW - Sexual Content**

The pitch-black sky outside gave Adachi the feeling he had been at the office for hours, if not days, longer than usual. In the winter the sun would set early but on days when he left on time, there would always be some light left in the sky. Adachi sighed, even with Kurosawa’s help it seemed like they would never finish.

Kurosawa walked back into the office looking as worn out as Adachi did, “I have the files from the last ten years.” He said, sitting down heavily in the chair next to his.

“Did the company even exist ten years ago? Where did all this data even come from?” Adachi asked.

“I don’t know but if these reports aren’t ready for the president by tomorrow then we’re screwed,” Kurosawa said. He rubbed at his eyes tiredly. Looking into the dark empty office sparked a little anger inside him. How could his coworkers just leave and dump this stuff on them? Adachi deserved better. “If we split the work 50/50, we can probably get out of here in an hour.”

Adachi pouted and slouched in his desk chair, he just wanted to go home. “Or I could do it if you’re too tired,” Kurosawa offered.

Adachi straightened up in his seat, his eyes going wide.  _ That was… so freaking nice of him.  _ Kurosawa was really willing to do hours more work to let him rest. Adachi smiled, “50/50 sounds good. We’ll power through.”

A long 45 minutes later, they finally had everything prepared for tomorrow so they could go home. They both individually looked forward to the reward they’d get for working so hard. Kurosawa checked the time and sighed -- 9:12pm. Luckily, long days like this aren’t very common for them. Dragging his feet, Adachi slowly followed Kurosawa to the elevators. He played the straps of his backpack impatiently as they waited for the little  _ ding  _ sound it made before the doors slid open. Ah, it wasn’t so long ago that Adachi was squished between those doors while asking Kurosawa out. Good times.

“Ugh I’m starving,” Adachi complained as they got on. Kurosawa kept his arm out protectively until Adachi was inside. “Let’s get some food on our way back.”

“We have leftovers in the fridge, remember?” Kurosawa told him. Adachi scowled, how dare he bring up leftovers when he wanted to waste money on street food. “Eh? What’s that face for?” Kurosawa asked innocently.

“Nothing, I just wanted-” Adachi stopped talking when the elevator halted abruptly. The lights went out as well so for a few seconds they couldn’t see anything at all. Kurosawa reached out and grabbed Adachi’s arm, wanting to know where he was. Some dim emergency lights flickered to life a moment later.

“Um, what’s going on?” Adachi asked nervously.

“I think the power went out,” He replied. The buttons on the panel no longer lit up but Kurosawa tried pressing the help button anyway. Nothing happened on their end to indicate whether or not it actually did anything. “Don’t worry. We’ll call someone.”

They both took out their phones at the same time to try to make a call -- no service. “I’m not sure anyone is even here. There was no one else at our office. The building is technically closed...” Adachi rambled, trying to think of who could possibly save them. After 9pm the doors lock so that employees still inside the building can leave but no one else can come in without keys

“Not much we can do now but wait. Worst case scenario we wait until tomorrow morning,” Kurosawa shrugged as he sat down in the bottom of the elevator. Adachi joined him.

“No food… no water… we’re gonna die in here,” Adachi said jokingly as he grabbed Kurosawa’s hand to hold.

“Speak for yourself. I happen to be prepared at all times,” he said.  _ Of course, he is.  _ Reaching into his bag he quickly found a half-empty water bottle and one of Adachi’s favorite rice balls. The look on Adachi’s face when he pulled it out was priceless. 

“Have I ever told you how much I love you?” Adachi asked as he reached for the rice ball. 

Kurosawa pulled it back toward himself. “Don’t eat it all at once, okay?”

Adachi did his best to follow that advice and ate maybe a third of it before wrapping it back up. He had to save some for Kurosawa anyway. They both took a few sips of water and put the bottle away for later.

“What now?” Adachi asked.

“Sleep?” 

“Sleep does sound pretty good… but I can think of something better.” Adachi had gotten more forward recently which was a welcome change for Kurosawa. It meant Adachi was finally comfortable with him.

“Okay. What about the camera? It probably lost power too but I don’t want to take that risk,” Kurosawa said.

Adachi just shushed him and reached into Kurosawa’s bag for a pad of orange sticky notes, “I’ve got this.”

Kurosawa watched in amazement as Adachi used the light from his phone to check the rim of the ceiling for cameras. He was relieved to find that there was just the one at the top of the control panel. Adachi used several sticky notes just to be safe. “So…” he sat back down.

Kurosawa didn’t waste any time pulling him in for a kiss. Adachi moved closer to him and kissed him back. It was sloppy, tired kissing which was arguably the best kind. It felt so intimate to let their eyes slip closed against the darkness as they wrapped themselves up in each other’s warmth. Kurosawa sat leaning against the back of the elevator while Adachi crawled into his lap. When they took a break, Adachi leaned his head on Kurosawa’s shoulder breathing into his ear.

“I don’t mean to be weird but I kind of feel like we’ve been given a rare opportunity here,” Kurosawa said. Adachi listened, not quite following. “I don’t know, I just think it would be kind of fun to do things in here that just the two of us know about. Like a secret. Imagine taking this elevator every day with our coworkers knowing we’ve…” Kurosawa was really struggling to find a gentle way to say, ‘I want to fuck you in the elevator then fantasize about it every day for the rest of my life’.

Adachi gasped as he realized what he was suggesting, “You’re crazy!”

“Does that mean you don’t want to?” Kurosawa asked. Adachi paused long enough that it was clear he couldn’t say no. He just felt shy about the whole thing. Kurosawa started rifling through his bag for anything that might be helpful. He found a pack of tissues, some sanitary wipes, and even a couple of condoms that were hidden very, very well in the inner pocket of his bag. Adachi felt a bit embarrassed but he opened up his backpack and did the same. If they were really going to do this (especially without access to a bathroom to wash up in after) they’d need some supplies. He found some old napkins, tissues, and some hand lotion. Even in the low lighting he could see a spark of excitement in his eyes when Kurosawa saw the lotion. 

“I, uh, I think we’re set,” Kurosawa said. Adachi nodded his head in agreement. They didn’t know how far they’d actually go. In the back of his mind, Adachi wondered if this was illegal. Is it bad if he hopes it is?

Kurosawa took off his tie and jacket, folding the latter into a little pillow to use on the hard tile floor. They didn’t exactly strip naked right then and there but they did take off enough to be comfortable. Adachi felt positively scandalous as he unbuckled his belt and pulled it through the loops of his pants so he could toss it aside. Kurosawa smiled and helped position Adachi on the floor before getting on top of him.

“Is this okay?” he asked.

Adachi squirmed a little to check and frowned, “I don’t know. I kind of feel like my hip bones are digging into the floor,” he said honestly. They were running out of clothing to cushion the ground with so Kurosawa went ahead and took his shirt all the way off, folding it again to slide under him. “Better?”

“Yeah.” 

With Adachi’s permission to continue, Kurosawa leaned over him again, pressing his lips against his. Adachi put one hand on his neck and the other on his back, urging him closer. For a few minutes, they just kissed but there’s always a distinct moment when it goes from kissing to something more. Kurosawa unbuttoned Adachi’s shirt further so he could kiss his neck and nibble at his ear. It was too dark to see but he knew Adachi had a mole there, on the nape of his neck. He was adorably ticklish in that spot. Adachi tensed up, stifling a laugh as Kurosawa kissed him where his skin was extra sensitive. Two can play at that game. Adachi ran his hand lightly across Kurosawa’s bare torso, skimming over a place on his side. Kurosawa couldn’t help but laugh as he wrestled Adachi’s hand away in fear that he would tickle him. Having reached the point of mutually assured destruction, they got serious and stopped playing around. Adachi grabbed his neck, pulling him down to kiss him again while Kurosawa started undoing Adachi’s pants. They didn’t have any particular routine when it came to sex, they just did what they wanted to in that moment. So depending on the day, either of them could be ‘on top’. When they did go all the way they tried to keep it fairly equal in who was giving, and who was receiving, if you know what I mean. Right now though, Adachi just wanted to create the perfect fantasy. He wanted Kurosawa to think of this every time he rode the elevator for as long as they worked at this company. He wanted to make sure that this elevator would be so permanently defiled it could never be ‘clean’ again.

“Adachi…” Kurosawa moaned in appreciation. “Adachi…”

When Adachi slipped his hand down Kurosawa’s pants, Kurosawa might as well have forgotten what he was doing as he was temporarily stunned. He braced his forearm against the floor so he didn’t put too much of his weight on Adachi. Luckily for Adachi, Kurosawa was very easy to please. Sometimes just a few strokes in the right spot was enough to send him over the edge.

“Let’s do it,” Adachi panted as he continued touching him.

“Are you sure?” Kurosawa asked. Even with all the progress they’d made in their relationship this was a bit unusual for Adachi. 

“Like you said, it’s a rare opportunity. We should make the most of it.” Adachi explained.

That was more than enough to convince Kurosawa and he wasted no more time flipping him over onto his stomach. Adachi waited patiently for Kurosawa to prepare. Since he had a couple of condoms it would be better and cleaner for both of them to use one. Just as he was about to grab Adachi by the hips and really get into the foreplay Adachi stopped him.

“Wait,” He said suddenly. _ I guess he changed his mind _ , Kurosawa thought,  _ it was a pretty bold idea to begin with, oh well.  _ “I want to do it standing up.”

_ Wait what?  _ “Huh?” Kurosawa questioned.

“Against the door,” he clarified. Since there was a handrail on every other wall, the doors were kind of the best option. When Kurosawa hesitated, Adachi grabbed his arm and hauled him up to his feet.

“If you insist,” Kurosawa said. Adachi instinctively braced one foot against the edge of the door and put his hands up.  _ He’s lost his mind _ , Kurosawa thought as he realized what they were about to do,  _ It’s so hot though _ .

Kurosawa pressed up against his back and took a few more minutes to make sure Adachi was warmed up and ready before he continued. He couldn’t fathom the idea of hurting Adachi’s cute, pale, little butt. The image of him standing there though, pants around his ankles, just waiting for him, was quite a turn on. He started out slow and gentle until he was in. Adachi gasped at the feeling. He was just so warm and soft, Kurosawa was surprised every time he did it. Grabbing onto his hips he started to move. It was so slow at first, Adachi could barely take it. He was teasing him. Begging was out of the question though, he’d just have to trust that Kurosawa would pick up the pace soon. And he did. Adachi groaned every time his body was thrust against the elevator doors. He found himself adjusting his position to get it just right. It was a little hard to navigate in there so it took some effort from both of them to hit that sweet spot.

“I can’t believe we’re doing this,” Kurosawa said in disbelief. He was getting faster now, they were getting close.

“Just think. These doors could open at any time. Maybe someone is coming to save us right now.” Adachi said.

Kurosawa’s heart pounded even harder in his chest and he almost stopped. He had kind of assumed that since no one had come yet, they had until morning. Adachi was right though, the power could come back on at any second too. The thought was terrifying, but also thrilling. Mostly terrifying though. If they got caught doing this they would have to find new jobs…

“You’re slowing down,” Adachi complained.

“Oh, sorry,” Kurosawa forced those thoughts out of his mind. He would finish what he started. Adachi closed his eyes and just reveled in the feeling of Kurosawa inside him. The friction was perfect. He couldn’t always orgasm this way but when he did, it was nothing short of magical. Adachi’s whole body stiffened in anticipation, letting Kurosawa know he was close. He tried to time it perfectly because if Adachi finished first, continuing wouldn’t feel good for him. Kurosawa held onto him tight as they both came. Luck must really be on their side tonight. Or maybe it was the thrill of the situation that made it so good.

They both panted with exhaustion. Kurosawa was careful as he pulled out and immediately slipped off the used condom, wrapping it in a tissue to throw away later. Adachi seemed a bit shaky as he cleaned himself and he put his clothes back on.

“You okay?” He asked.

Adachi smiled mischievously, “I’m good. Tired though, what time is it?”

Kurosawa paused while buttoning his shirt to check the time on his phone. “It’s 10:40.”

“Well, that was fun. I kind of wish I could sleep in a real bed now though,” Adachi said.

“Yeah, me too. We’ll make it work for tonight then take tomorrow off. They can’t really expect us to work after being trapped in an elevator all night.”

They made sure that the place was presentable before they went to sleep. That meant getting rid of any proof of what they had done and getting dressed enough to not be suspicious. It would be more comfortable to sleep without belts but they felt like they should put them back on, just in case.

Kurosawa got as comfortable as he could, leaning against the wall with his jacket folded behind his head. Adachi moved around for a solid ten minutes, trying to find the most comfortable position to sleep in, all of which involved using Kurosawa as a pillow. He tried sitting next to him and leaning on his shoulder -- no. He tried laying down with his head in his lap -- not quite. Eventually he got Kurosawa to move his legs so he could lay between them, using his chest as a pillow -- perfect. They cuddled like that all night. It wasn’t the best sleep either of them have had but it was nice being in each other’s arms. 

The next morning at 6am, the lights suddenly came back on, causing them both to stir. The power was back. He looked up to see that the sticky notes were still there, covering the camera. That would look kind of suspicious. 

“Adachi, time to get up,” Kurosawa said as he carefully got up and took down all the sticky notes. He put his jacket back on and fixed his hair. Before they could go pressing all the buttons on the panel trying to open the door, it opened on its own. 

A very nervous looking security guard met them on the other side. He had been crossing his fingers no one had been inside when it stopped working and his heart dropped when he saw that there were. This is how lawsuits happen. The man started apologizing profusely but Adachi didn’t stick around to listen. Now that the doors were open his body reminded him just how badly he needed to pee.

“Adachi?” Kurosawa grabbed both their bags and stepped out onto the fourth floor. 

“Toilet,” he responded simply.

“I’m so sorry about this. There are emergency protocols for the elevator but I guess they didn’t turn on when the power out. Honestly, it’s just not a function that gets tested very often, this has never happened. The call button should have worked, I-”

Kurosawa cut him off. There was nothing they could do about it now. “ Just be ready to explain all that to my boss after we call in sick. They probably won’t ask but in case they do.”

The security guard nodded, “Of course. This is on me.”

When Adachi came back from the bathroom Kurosawa handed him his backpack and they left the building at 6:18am. Though Kurosawa’s neck was sore from sleeping on the ground their night had been unforgettable. It’s something he never would have thought to put on his bucket list but now that he’s done it, he’ll add it just to cross it off. Once they were a little farther away from the building, Adachi grabbed his hand to hold while they walked.

“I can’t wait to get into bed,” Adachi said with a sigh.

“Me too,” Kurosawa added. 


End file.
